


i found a martyr (he told me that i'd never)

by GreyishBlue



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (it's extremely brief and dealt with immediately!), Avenger Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon was just a suggestion, Clint Barton Jumps Off Buildings, Clint Uses the Vents, Couch Cuddles, Deaf Clint Barton, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Oral Sex, Parkour, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, So much kissing, Trans Clint Barton, everyone lives in the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue
Summary: Clint leans forward to get a glimpse of Bucky Barnes as he walks onto the stage, and promptly manages to snort coffee onto his microphone. The Bucky that is casually strolling across to the little podium looks nothing like the grubby Winter Soldier version Clint has gotten used to watching when he lurks around the tower. Instead he’s dressed in what looks like a slightly updated version of his old army uniform, minus one sleeve to show off the metal plates of his arm.Or: How Clint and Bucky figure out they like like each other.Work is complete and will be posted over the week. :)





	1. cuz' he's off to pay his crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Now with ART!! Please go look with your eyes and yell at Blue's amazing talents:
> 
> https://greyishbobbi.tumblr.com/post/631073308262219776/
> 
> Title from Halsey - Coming Down
> 
> Chapter 1 for Winterhawk Bingo Square - Uniformed Bucky

Clint hates press conferences with the passion of a thousand un-caffeinated suns. He’s quietly grumbling something to that effect in the vague direction of Nat, and she’s studiously ignoring him. She’s focused ahead on the reporter asking another question that Clint has already tuned out, a fake smile plastered across her face. Clint sighs and goes back to working on his cup of coffee, trading in the jolt of caffeine he would get from chugging it for making it last a little while. He hasn’t managed to cajole anyone into getting him more, so he’s stuck with just the one cup until this thing is over. He wishes they could just get on with the announcing the official addition of a new avenger part so he can head home and go back to sleep or shove an entire pot of coffee down his throat. 

Finally a polite wave of clapping erupts from the audience. Clint leans forward to get a glimpse of Bucky Barnes as he walks onto the stage, and promptly manages to snort coffee onto his microphone. The Bucky that is casually strolling across to the little podium looks nothing like the grubby Winter Soldier version Clint has gotten used to watching when he lurks around the tower. Instead he’s dressed in what looks like a slightly updated version of his old army uniform, minus one sleeve to show off the metal plates of his arm. His hair is still long, but shining clean and pulled back along his neck in a braid that Clint knows from a single glance is Nat’s handiwork.

Clint catalogues all of this between hacking coughs and watering eyes, barely managing to get a hold of himself before Nat and Bucky send creepily similar assassiny murder glares at him. He waves at Bucky to indicate he’s alright and lets his head fall into his clasped hands so he doesn’t have to watch Bucky’s ass in front of him in those sharply pressed pants. Clint spends the rest of the presser using every skill Shield has ever taught him to try to blend into the background and keep the blush from his cheeks. It’s definitely going to be harder to keep his budding crush on the newest member of his team under wraps after today. Clint wants just a little to strangle whoever put Bucky’s outfit together, but he suspects Nat and it just wouldn’t be worth it. 

The second they’re allowed to leave Clint bolts and tries his damnedest to disappear into the building. He makes it down a couple corridors and is nearly at a vent he knows he can slip into when he’s shoved roughly and his back hits the wall. 

“The fuck?” he manages, glaring up into the livid eyes and scowling mouth of Bucky standing in front of him.

“What was that out there? You got some kinda problem with me, Hawkeye?” Bucky nearly growls it at him, a flush high on his cheeks and his breathing a little uneven. 

“Shit, Barnes! No, you’re fine, it’s fine… just... don’t worry about it.” he finishes lamely, unable to quite make eye contact and definitely unwilling to tell Bucky that the uniform he’s wearing is sending Clint’s mind to incredibly dirty places.

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t be an ass like Stark, but it’s just my luck, huh?” Bucky’s anger looks like it’s fading but the sadness replacing it in his eyes is a hundred times worse for Clint.

“Aw come on, it’s not like that, ok? I have nothing against you, just got… caught off guard.” Clint shuffles awkwardly on his feet and hopes Bucky doesn’t have any more questions. 

“What?” 

Clint sighs. No luck for him today. He takes a deep breath and waves a hand to encompass the entirety of Bucky’s outfit and mutters, “You look really good like this, Buck.” He curses himself immediately for letting the nickname slip out, blush back in full force and doing his best to keep his eyes focused entirely on his own shoes. 

There’s a few moments of heavy silence between them before Bucky manages a soft, “Oh.” He steps back away from Clint and tries to run a hand nervously through his hair before remembering the braid it’s wrapped in.

Before Bucky can start saying something to placate him or make the situation somehow more awkward, Clint edges along the wall away from him and hurries off. He really doesn’t want to hear whatever form of rejection Bucky was going to come up with. Easier if they just leave it at this so Clint can at least pretend to keep some dignity. 

Clint makes it up into one of the vents just a few hallways down and works his way along them until he’s safely back in his own rooms of the tower. Thankfully he keeps his area well stocked with coffee and unhealthy snack foods, so wallowing about the events of the morning is going to be easy and won’t require braving the common areas for at least a few days.


	2. and his hands so cold they shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint manages to avoid letting Bucky see him for thirteen days exactly before his nightmare-laden insomnia forces him to forage one of the kitchens for coffee a few hours before sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk Bingo Square - Trans Clint Barton

It’s not hard to avoid Bucky in the tower, overall. The guy seems to mostly keep to his own or Steve’s rooms, rarely hanging out in common areas. He’s definitely doing some avoiding of his own, though directed at Tony and the lingering fallout of the revelations in Siberia. Steve may have been able to talk Tony down from his anger then, but his resentment still showed in his prickly manner whenever him and Bucky were in a room together. Clint knows Steve hates the tension between his childhood best friend and the man he’d been courting (as Steve so charmingly called it). Thankfully, it wasn’t Clint’s problem and he would absolutely not be getting in the middle of it. Still, the whole situation makes Bucky fairly scarce.

Clint manages to avoid letting Bucky see him for thirteen days exactly before his nightmare-laden insomnia forces him to forage one of the kitchens for coffee a few hours before sunrise. He’s still careful, and thankful that Tony seems to have lined way more of the building with vents than is actually necessary. He makes it all the way there without any trouble, but when he sets his hand down against the panel that he’d have to open to let himself down into the kitchen, it swings open easily and he overbalances. A second later he’s falling through the opening, head smacking against a cupboard on the way down hard enough to knock one of his hearing aids out of whack into a high pitched whine. He groans as he hits the floor, tries to lever himself up but ends up just letting his cheek press against the cool tile. The ringing in one ear fades enough that he picks up a sound like hurried footfalls and he manages to open his eyes a bit to see Bucky leaning down, hands hovering over him like he’s afraid to touch. 

“Jesus christ Barton, are you okay? What the hell are you doing?” Bucky’s voice is a little panicked, like he doesn’t know how to deal with a teammate falling from the ceiling. Which… is fair, Clint supposes.

“Yeh, m’fine.” Clint mumbles his words partially into the floor and gives himself another shove upward, but everything swims in front of him for a second and he starts to slump back down. Strong hands steady him and guide him up to sitting with his back against the cupboard door. He thinks vaguely that Bucky’s hands are just as warm and strong as he had imagined.

“I don’t think you’re fine, stay right there, ok?” 

Since Clint has no plans or really the current ability to move, he makes a sound of agreement and lets his eyes close again so he doesn’t have to watch Bucky as he retreats. The guy was probably trying to get something to eat, and now he’s dealing with the hot mess of Clint bleeding onto his shirt. Clint startles a little as he realizes that he can feel the blood dripping onto his chest, and he slowly looks down to see his shirt has ripped most of the way through. His binder is ripped a little too, though it’s in better condition.

Before he has time to panic, Bucky is in front of him again, those pretty blue eyes all full of worry. He has a first aid kit and a wet towel, and he’s crouching down to dab at the cut near Clint’s hairline. Clint hisses a little at the sting, but doesn’t move away. He just watches as Bucky cleans the blood from his face, sees him hesitate a little before he wipes the drips from his collarbone as well. He leaves the rest and rummages around in the kit for a butterfly bandage, which he applies with the ease of someone who’s patched up clumsy blondes his entire life.

“I can explain..” Clint starts before Bucky cuts him off with a quick shake of his head. 

“S’okay, Clint. I’m old, not stupid. There were transgendered people in my time too. Met plenty in the queer clubs.” Bucky’s voice is soft, and he’s holding out a dark hoodie Clint hadn’t noticed earlier. 

Clint takes it carefully like he’s afraid it might bite him, groans as his ribs twinge a little when he gets rid of the tattered remains of his shirt. He slips the hoodie on and is pleased to find it’s heavy and soft and warm and smells just like Bucky and that’s when he realizes the guy must have just been wearing it and given it to him right off his own back. 

“Thank you Bucky… I’ll get this back to you soon, promise.” Clint does his best not to mumble but it’s hard when the man he’s been pining over and avoiding simultaneously is sitting in front of him, and hasn’t freaked out at all. Bucky actually seems to just be smiling at him. He stands easily and offers a hand down to Clint, helps him up gently. 

“Don’t worry about it, I think it looks good on you.” Bucky leans forward and presses a kiss right under the cut he’s just bandaged up, his ears are pink-tipped when he steps back. “Just stop hiding in your rooms and we’ll call it even?”

Clint’s eyes go a little wide and he nods his agreement, words no longer being a thing he can figure out. He watches in stunned silence for a moment as Bucky gathers up his little impromptu field nursing kit, then turns to the coffee maker to give himself something to do that’s less obviously staring. The familiar routine of getting himself coffee is soothing, and when he turns back with his warm mug between his hands he realizes Bucky has disappeared. 

Clint takes the coffee back to his room, the less dangerous hallway and elevator route this time. He shimmies out of his binder once he’s back, and slips the hoodie back on. Just for convenience, not at all because the smell of Bucky on the garment is oddly soothing. The blanket pile he manages to bundle into on his couch adds another layer of softness. He clicks Dog Cops on and settles himself in to watch. He only realizes that Bucky said he’d been to queer clubs about three episodes in as he’s drifting off to sleep, which wakes him back up all over again. His brain tries to start him on a new wave of panic when he puts the last couple hours in that context. But the warmth of coffee, sweater, blankets, and the lingering kiss on his forehead all conspire to drift him off to sleep.


	3. i'm such a fool for sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s on another night of trashy tv put on to distract himself that Clint gets a knock on the door. JARVIS flashes the overhead lights for him and he begrudgingly puts his hearing aids back in before shuffling over to answer it. On the other side is a soaked Bucky Barnes holding his hands carefully to his chest with a wild look in his eyes and hair plastered across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk Bingo Square - Alpine the Cat

The days pass more easily when he’s not sneaking around the tower, and Clint finds himself enjoying the times he catches Bucky around immensely. They share a dry and entirely inappropriate sense of humor, much to the chagrin of the rest of the team. Tony tries to set JARVIS onto catching them at pranks but the AI seems to have a soft spot for Clint, so they get away with nearly everything they try.

It’s on another night of trashy tv put on to distract himself that Clint gets a knock on the door. JARVIS flashes the overhead lights for him and he begrudgingly puts his hearing aids back in before shuffling over to answer it. On the other side is a soaked Bucky Barnes holding his hands carefully to his chest with a wild look in his eyes and hair plastered across his face. 

“Wha..?” is as far as Clint manages to get before Bucky is stepping into his space and holding out his hands. Clint instinctively reaches out and a moment later is floored when a tiny brown face pops up over the top of Bucky’s metal fingers. A distressed meow follows, and the bedraggled kitten starts to make a break for it. Clint quickly makes a cage of his hands over Bucky’s so they’re holding the wriggling little creature together.

“Can you help me? I found it outside and uh. I have no idea what I’m doing.” Bucky’s distress is evident and he’s talking almost too quickly for Clint to make out, “You just. I know you like animals? I thought maybe…” 

“Yeah, it’s okay Buck, come in.” Clint tries his best to be reassuring as they shuffle awkwardly toward the kitchen, keeping the steadily whining kitten trapped between their joined hands. It takes some shifting but Clint manages to wrap a towel around it to keep it still. The cat objects to this turn of events as loudly as it’s small lungs can manage. Clint sighs, “Oh man she’s gonna hate this next part even worse.”

Bucky’s eyes widen for a moment like he’s about to panic again but Clint sets a slightly muddy hand on his shoulder, “Calm down, babe, we just gotta wash her off, ok?” It’s a testament to how off balance Bucky must be that he doesn’t even blink at the pet name.

Clint leaves Bucky to keep a hold of the angry towel bundle and clears out a side of his sink, runs some warm water into a bowl and grabs another towel before he gestures Bucky over. He can’t help but laugh when he sees the kitten is gnawing determinedly at one of Bucky’s metal fingers as she gets set down carefully in the sink and unwrapped. They decide that Bucky gets the honor of trying to hold the kitten still since he’s at least a little invulnerable. Clint chuckles as he slowly and carefully washes the mud from her fur, realizing it’s actually a white kitten underneath all the muck. 

It takes them the better part of half an hour and most of the towels in Clint’s kitchen, but eventually they’ve got a clean white kitten wrapped in a purple towel. She’s mostly given up the struggle since Clint started scritching under her chin and behind her ears. Clint keeps a hold of her while Bucky goes to change out of his soaked and mud covered clothes. He praises himself for not dying on the spot when Bucky wanders out wearing a mismatch of Clint’s clothes. Dark grey sweatpants are rolled up at the ankles and a ratty Captain America t-shirt is inappropriately tight across Bucky’s shoulders. The overall impression is a confusing mix of adorable and sexy and Clint knows he’s staring.

By the time they both settle in the middle of the couch, the kitten is purring quietly in her bundle. Bucky sets her in his lap and sighs deeply like he’s finally starting to relax. They talk quietly for a few minutes, occasionally petting the soft fur of the now clean and dry kitten as she makes herself at home on Bucky’s thigh. 

When their small talk falters, Clint looks around a bit nervously as if only then realizing he’s got Bucky sitting on his couch, wearing his clothes, and they’re sitting close enough to feel the heat from each other. Before he can work himself into some kind of panic, Bucky makes a cooing noise at the kitten in his lap, and Clint is left with half his heart melting into the floor. The kitten has fallen asleep entirely, and Bucky shrugs over at Clint, “Do you mind if I stay for a bit, let her rest?”

“Sure, you hungry?” Clint grabs his phone and starts dialing his favorite pizza place before Bucky can reply, having something to do with his hands helping him keep calm in the face of a beautiful man sprawled across his couch with an adorable purring kitten in his lap.

“Mmhm, pepperoni please?” Bucky says, chuckling at Clint’s surprised face, “Oh come on, like you were going to order anything else.”

“Fair,” Clint agrees with a huff before he places his order, sending a little finger gun up toward JARVIS when the AI beeps a confirmation at him. By this point nearly every pizza place within delivery distance is on the approved list, much to Tony’s amusement. 

The rest of the evening passes easily. The pizza is delicious, and Clint only manages to inhale a little of his beer when Bucky makes an indecent moan with his first bite of it. They put on a very bad horror movie and both laugh their way through it, throwing out comments and constantly making fun of every ill-fated choice the main characters make. By the time there’s zombies rampaging across the screen, Clint has relaxed back into the couch and doesn’t flinch when Bucky’s hand ends up gently placed on his knee. The goofy grin they share with each other feels like the easiest thing in the world. 

Clint ends up leaned into Bucky’s side, with his metal-plated arm draped across Clint’s broad shoulders. It’s warm and comfortable, and Clint snoozes a little despite himself. Bucky wakes him once the movie ends with a gentle tap to his hip. Clint and the kitten both make grumbling little noises at being awoken, which makes Bucky chuckle. Clint can feel the rumble of it through Bucky’s chest. It takes them a moment to detangle from one another, but neither seem in much of a hurry to do so.

“Would you mind keeping her here with you, do you think?” Bucky seems shy in asking, but hopeful.

“No problem, Buck. Hey J, can you order some cat supplies?” Clint grins his most charming grin up toward the ceiling with his request. After JARVIS flashes the confirmation across the TV, Clint turns back to Bucky, “You gonna come visit her?”

Bucky looks a little relieved, like he thought Clint might not invite him, “Yeah, I’d like to come visit you two.”

Clint is grinning hard enough to hurt his face a little bit at Bucky’s correction. He picks up the little kitten, gently detaches her claws from Bucky’s sweatpants, and sets her into the pocket of his hoodie. Clint knows this wasn’t technically a date, but after walking Bucky out, the little moment of hesitation at the door certainly feels date-like. He leans down quickly and brushes a kiss across Bucky’s stubble covered cheek, “G’night Buck, thanks for the cat!”

Clint hears Bucky’s laughter ringing out as he walks down the hallway back to his own rooms.


	4. with his educated eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finds himself enjoying every day more, especially since Bucky starts to touch him casually and easily the more time they spend together. It seems that he’s a really cuddly guy when he’s not hiding behind the grumpy facade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk Bingo Square - On The Run
> 
> Warning for one gross word in this chapter, so sorry!
> 
> Also your comments and kudos fuel me and bring me untold amounts of joy, I love you all dearly.

Bucky makes good on his promise and comes to Clint’s rooms often. It takes a few days and a lot of truly awful suggestions on Clint’s part before they settle on naming the kitten Alpine. She takes to them like she was meant to be here, and they spoil her shamelessly. After a week, Clint’s living room is littered in mostly purple toys and there’s a ridiculously tall cat tree in the corner that he and Bucky built together with minimal bickering and only one minor injury on Clint’s part. 

Clint finds himself enjoying every day more, especially since Bucky starts to touch him casually and easily the more time they spend together. It seems that he’s a really cuddly guy when he’s not hiding behind the grumpy facade. 

On a particularly lazy Sunday, Clint is sprawled halfway across Bucky’s lap. He’s dangling a toy over the edge of the couch for Alpine and enjoying the way Bucky is distractedly running his fingers through his short blonde hair, when Bucky finally gets up the courage to ask, “Hey, do you wanna go out and get some coffee?”

Clint looks quizzically from Bucky’s pink-tinged face to the half full pot of coffee sitting on the table just out of reach. He makes a questioning noise and Bucky shakes his head quickly, “No, like a date, you dork.”

Clint most definitely doesn’t squeak, except he does, and then he manages to stammer out “Yes!” right before he flails himself off of the couch and onto the floor with a loud thump that startles Alpine into darting under an armchair for cover. Bucky’s laughter is deep and rich, and Clint is pretty sure it’s one of his favorite sounds even at his expense. He shoves himself up enough to see Bucky’s flushed face and grins up at him, “When you wanna go, Buck?”

After taking a second to calm his laughter, Bucky replies, “When are you free?” 

“How’s now? Now is good?” Clint knows he should maybe try not to sound so eager, but keeping things from Bucky seems kind of ridiculous so he doesn’t bother. His excitement wrings out another chuckle from Bucky, and Clint’s heart is warmed by being able to make Bucky look that happy.

“Alright yeah, let me go change real quick.” Bucky leans over to drop a soft kiss to Clint’s hair before he gets off the couch to head back to his rooms. Once he’s out the door Clint scrambles off of the floor and looks down at his own bed-rumpled clothes. A moment of panic shoots through him and he darts into his own bedroom to try to find something slightly more presentable than his pajamas. By the time he’s picked out some cleanish purple converse, a pair of jeans with minimal tatters, and a soft t-shirt he knows makes his biceps stand out perfectly, his room looks like a small clothing related tornado hit. With only a touch of sympathy for future-Clint, he shuts the door behind him.

Back in the living room, Bucky has returned, JARVIS long ago having been told he’s allowed to enter whenever. He’s crouched down by the armchair, trying to coax Alpine out with a small mouse toy. Clint takes a moment to appreciate how the black tac pants seem moulded directly to Bucky’s ass before he clears his throat to get Bucky’s attention. When Bucky turns and throws him a grin, Clint takes another moment to appreciate the soft-looking cabled sweater Bucky’s chosen and how the color makes his eyes brighter. 

Bucky straightens as Clint walks over to him, then offers him an elbow. Clint feels his cheeks heat at the adorably old-fashioned behavior, but takes Bucky’s arm anyhow, wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s forearm and definitely squeezing a little to enjoy the play of muscle there. They make their way out of the tower that way, Bucky opening doors for Clint. It takes Clint a few of these little chivalry moments before he realizes the doors are usually automatic and Bucky must have sweet-talked JARVIS into letting him do it just for this. It causes a little ball of warmth to coil happily in Clint’s chest. 

Bucky leads Clint to a tiny coffee shop a bit further from the tower than Clint usually goes for his coffee. It’s quaint and cozy, with beat up old plush chairs set around a mismatch of vintage furniture. Clint adores it on sight. Once they’re in line Clint leans into Bucky’s side, tips his head down to excitedly point out a scruffy looking shop-dog that’s claiming a spot of honor on the largest of the chairs by the counter. Before Bucky can reply, they hear a loud scoff from behind them. Clint turns to glance at the noise, and sees a sneering dark-haired man glaring at them. 

“Something wrong, dude?” Clint questions.

“Keep that faggy shit to yourselves, no one wants to see that.” The man replies, disgust clear across his face.

Clint gasps and is about to launch into a truly epic tirade when Bucky’s flesh fist flies and connects with the man’s nose. The man falls back, clutching his face in his hands, a drip of blood already leaking past his fingers.

“Shit, Buck.” Clint is looking at Bucky with wide eyes, and Bucky seems a little startled at his own gut-reaction. He’s looking at Clint like he’s afraid, but Clint isn’t sure why he would be. He takes Bucky’s hand, tugs on it to get him moving, “We uh... we should get out of here.”   
Before any of the patrons can do more than stare at them wide eyed, Clint is pulling Bucky around the groaning man on the floor and out of the store. Clint knows it might not be the best idea to run from the scene of a fairly well-justified assault, but the look on Bucky’s face is enough to get him to ignore better judgement. 

They make it a few blocks, Clint sprinting with Bucky’s hand clasped tightly in his own, before he stops and yanks them sideways into an alley. There’s not anyone actually following them, but years of avoiding bad guys has given Clint some odd habits. Bucky slumps back against the brick behind him, chest heaving a little bit, color high in his cheeks. He looks equal parts embarrassed and battle ready, and the combination would probably take Clint’s breath away if he wasn’t already a little winded from the run.

“Oh my god, Clint, I’m so sorry,” Bucky says, trying to retreat into himself, “I ruined our date, didn’t I?”

Clint makes an undignified snort before he’s reaching out to cup Bucky’s jaw between his hands, “No, Buck. That asshole deserved to be punched.” Bucky doesn’t look convinced, and his hesitation mixed with the way his hair is escaping it’s tie nixes whatever control Clint had of the moment. Figuring it’s easier to show him than tell him, he leans in and kisses Bucky hard, pressing the shorter man roughly against the brick wall.   
Bucky takes a second to get with the program, but then he’s wrapping his arms up over Clint’s shoulders and pulling the blonde closer. The kiss is messy, a little desperate, and Clint is breathing hard all over again when he finally pulls back. There’s a glassy look in Bucky’s eyes and he chases Clint’s mouth with a soft whine so Clint can’t resist giving him another few soft kisses. He’s brushes his lips gently across Bucky’s, then down his jaw, peppers the long column of Bucky’s neck with little bites. The noises Bucky’s making send shivers down Clint’s spine, and he manages to gasp out, “Come back to my place?”

“Yeah, Clint, please?” Bucky is staring up at him with eyes so blown they’re nearly black, his hands are clutching at Clint’s shoulders like he can’t help himself. 

Clint takes a deep breath to calm himself as he steps back, then grins down at Bucky, all feral lust and mischief, “Race you there!” he quips and takes off immediately down the alley, vaulting the dumpster at the end of it to get enough height to scramble over a fence. He can hear Bucky’s happy whoop and quickening footfalls, and he doesn’t dare look back. Clint is going to lead that gorgeous man on the chase of his life.


	5. and his head between my thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air whips past Clint’s face as he sprints across a rooftop. He gathers enough speed to clear the gap between buildings, tucks and rolls onto the next with a wild laugh. He glances back quickly to see Bucky advancing on him with abandon, and starts running again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk Bingo Square - Thank god we're alive sex
> 
> Okay there's the explicit rating. I posted too fast because the WHB server is feral as hell. Enjoy!

The air whips past Clint’s face as he sprints across a rooftop. He gathers enough speed to clear the gap between buildings, tucks and rolls onto the next with a wild laugh. He glances back quickly to see Bucky advancing on him with abandon, and starts running again. They make it across blocks of the city, scrambling up fire escapes and over fences, using their skills to the best of their abilities. Bucky stays close on his heels the entire time, and Clint is pretty sure he’s only winning because he knows where they’re headed. He makes it to the window of his little spare apartment in Bed-Stuy and hurries to shove it up so he can slip in, Bucky barely a floor below him on the fire escape. He dives in, aiming himself unerringly at the couch he’s placed for this purpose after bruising himself on the floor a few too many times. 

Bucky lands a moment later, half sprawled on top of Clint, one leg on the floor keeping him barely from falling off. They’re both gasping for air, giggling when they get enough in their lungs for it. Then Bucky shifts and licks a long stripe up the side of Clint’s neck, and Clint is gasping for an entirely different reason. In this position Bucky doesn’t have to reach for height and he takes full advantage, hands running down Clint’s sides greedily. 

“Buck, kiss me, please,” Clint gasps out and Bucky immediately returns to his mouth, tongue and teeth possessive and sure. Clint can’t remember when he ever got so worked up from kissing someone, thinks it might be entirely addictive. Bucky’s hands feel incredible as he explores Clint’s body like he’s trying to memorize every angle. He hesitates a little when he reaches the seam of the binder across Clint’s chest, but Clint catches his hand and guides it up easily. Bucky takes that for the permission it is and runs his fingertips across Clint’s nipple, rolls it between his fingers through the layers of clothing. 

Clint presses up into Bucky with a whimper, groans when he feels the hardening length of him against his hip. Bucky reaches a hand down to grasp Clint’s waist and keep him pinned, the metal fingertips sure to leave a bruise. Clint writhes underneath him, loving the press of the other man’s body against his. Bucky rolls his hips slowly, Clint gasping into his mouth at the sensation.

He reaches up to let the last of Bucky’s hair loose from the tie and tangles his fingers in the lush auburn strands, tugs to coax Bucky back for a moment. The sound that rumbles from Bucky’s throat is indecent at best, and Clint scrambles to tug his shirt off so he can get Bucky’s mouth back on his as soon as possible. Bucky gets the hint and sheds his own shirt, goes back to pressing hot open mouthed kisses along Clint’s collarbones before heading lower. He closes his mouth over one of Clint’s cloth covered nipples, Clint arches hard into the feeling of Bucky’s teeth, and they both end up falling halfway off the couch. Bucky barely catches them enough to keep Clint’s head from the floor, and they’re dissolving into giggles again. 

“I have a bed in this place, if you want?” Clint manages through huffs of breathless laughter.

“Yeah, please. You don’t need any more injuries.” Bucky punctuates his statement by poking a finger into one of the bruises littering Clint’s ribs, which earns him an undignified squawk. Something about being able to joke around in the middle of such a charged moment warms another part of Clint’s heart, and he squirms his way out from under Bucky to lead him to the bedroom. He scrambles to clear some half-finished arrows and discarded clothing from the bed then turns to find Bucky right behind him, happily presses their bodies together again. 

While Bucky distracts himself with more wandering bites, Clint makes quick work of Bucky’s belt buckle, tugs his pants part way down his thighs. Clint sinks to his knees with a wink, slowly runs the flat of his tongue across the wetness at the head of Bucky’s cock where it strains against his underwear. Bucky’s hands fly to Clint’s hair, holding on gently like he needs an anchor as Clint works his tongue along Bucky’s shaft, soaking through the fabric. When Clint feels Bucky start to tremble, he drags the rest of Bucky’s clothing down his legs. With Bucky’s cock free, Clint dives back in happily, working his lips and tongue along the shaft in hot, messy open mouthed kisses. 

“Jesus Christ, baby, you’re fucking amazing at that.” Bucky’s voice is deep and lust-soaked, and he’s staring down at Clint on his knees like it’s the best thing he’s ever seen. 

“You get a dirty mouth when you’re getting your dick sucked, eh, Buck?” Clint says up to him, and before Bucky can form a reply, he takes Bucky fully into his mouth. The head of Bucky’s cock hits the back of his throat and he swallows around it, relishing in the garbled moan from the man above him. He hums happily at the thick, heavy weight against his tongue and puts all his well-earned skill to use to wreck Bucky with his mouth. Before long, Bucky is keening and trying his best to warn Clint about his oncoming orgasm, and Clint just takes him deeper, looks up to catch Bucky’s eyes. That’s what pushes Bucky over the edge, and he’s spilling into Clint’s mouth, hips stuttering and knees going weak. 

Clint pulls off with a wet pop and a self satisfied smirk, but before he can voice a snarky remark, Bucky is grabbing him and tossing him onto the bed. Clint squeaks out his surprise, and Bucky is over him in another moment, kissing him frantically. He moans at the taste of himself on Clint’s tongue, uses his slightly shaking hands to work Clint’s pants open. Clint lifts his hips to be helpful, and together they manage to shuck Clint out of his pants. 

“Were you seriously not wearing underwear this entire time, babe?” Bucky says while biting his way along Clint’s hips, Clint wriggling and gasping with each soft bite at the sensitive flesh. 

“Fuck, uh, yeah these pants are tight, ok?” Clint doesn’t regret his decision for a moment, especially when Bucky drags his tongue down to the soft skin of Clint’s inner thighs to suck a bruise there. 

He drapes one of Clint’s legs over his shoulder and asks, “Mm, not complainin’. This alright?” Bucky punctuates his sentences with his wandering mouth against overheated flesh and it’s only when he stops that Clint realizes he’s expecting an answer.

“Jesus, please yes, don’t stop. Need your mouth on me.” Clint knows his words are getting away from him, and he absolutely doesn’t care if it comes across desperate, he’s felt on edge since the heated kiss in the alley.

Bucky takes his time licking Clint open, alternating flicks of his tongue with long slow swipes. When Clint starts whimpering and rolling his hips in earnest, Bucky uses his metal hand to press him back into the mattress. He dips his tongue into Clint’s wet heat and groans at the silky smoothness of him, savours the taste with a happy hum. He works a finger carefully into Clint, drags it along Clint’s walls until he finds the spot that makes Clint keen with need. He crooks his finger and works it in time with his tongue, finds a pace that has Clint babbling a stream of praise that’s just on the edge of begging.

It nearly catches Bucky by surprise when Clint arches off of the bed, thighs tightening hard around him, shaking and whimpering his release. Bucky gentles him through it with his tongue and fingers, and only pulls away when Clint gasps that it’s too much. Bucky kisses his way back up Clint’s body slowly, reverently, pressing a final soft kiss against Clint’s lips before gathering him into his mismatched arms. 

They lay there for a long minute as their breath evens out, Clint eventually wriggles a blanket out from beneath them so they can cover themselves with it. Once they’re wrapped in the soft fabric, he shimmies his way out of his binder and curls back into the safe cage of Bucky’s arms. They trade lazy kisses between them, Clint enjoying the feel of Bucky’s fingers as he scritches gently across his scalp. 

“Hey Buck?” Clint mumbles from where his face is smooshed against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Is it too early to take a nap?”

Bucky laughs and presses more kisses into the top of Clint’s head and drags his palms slowly down his back in soothing lines, “Nah, let’s get some rest. We can get that coffee later.”

Clint falls asleep to the rhythm of Bucky’s breathing and sleeps better than he has in a long time.


End file.
